


Cow

by sushux



Series: The Rutabaga Project [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, baby comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushux/pseuds/sushux





	Cow




End file.
